One attribute of students who excel at learning new information, is that they ask themselves questions about texts they are reading, and then seek out answers to these questions. Some of these questions may be easier to answer than others. For example, answers to literal questions (e.g., “who?”, “what?”, “where?”, “when?”) may be easier to uncover than answers to inferential questions (e.g., “why?”, “how?”) because inferential questions may require a more thorough understanding of the text. In some cases, the text the student is reading may not contain the answer to the student's self-generated question. In this case, the student may need to seek out an external resource containing the answer. A student may, for example, ask a teacher or parent, visit a library to research the topic of the text or access a reference identified in the text, search the internet for an answer, and so forth.